particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Democratic Socialist Party of Lodamun
The Democratic Socialist Party of Lodamun is an anti-establishment party dedicated to fighting the authoritarian policies continuously introduced and passed by the Great National Republican Guard and it's allies in the Presidium. It was founded by Jim Clover, Elizabeth Williams, and Bernard Warren in 3994. It is heavily influenced by the works of Eduard Bernstein, and Eugene Debs. History Formation The DSPL was formed in 3994 by Jim Clover, Elizabeth Williams, Bernard Warren, and Henry Webster. It was formed in opposition to what they saw as a corrupt and authoritarian government orchestrated by the GNRG and it's allies. Early History When the DSPL gained enough members to start debating in the Presidium, it quickly found an ally in Libertarian Solidarity, a fellow party opposed to the authoritarian measures taken by the current establishment. It opposed the enactment of the Restoration of Lodamunese Nationalism Act in 3995. It voted in favor of the Vice-Presidency Act and Tax Reform acts. In 3995, while debating the Political Correctness Act, a health issue from the past caught with Chairman Clover, and was taken to a hospital. Elizabeth Williams became the spokesperson for the DSPL and has remained there ever since. Jim died in 3996, having lost his ability to speak. The position of Chairperson went to Elizabeth Williams, who chose Bernard Warren as her Vice-Chair. The party has become increasingly willing to compromise since Mrs. Williams' inauguration. Chairs of the DSPL Jim Clover Jim and others formed the DSPL in 3994, with him as Chairman. He was known for being stubborn and uncompromising. He was incapable of fulfilling his duties a chairman in late 3995, so Elizabeth Williams took over as acting chair. He died in mid-3996 of a past health issue that has been named Clover's Disease in his honor. Elizabeth Williams Elizabeth Williams was the co-founder of the DSPL and Vice-Chair until mid-3996. She was acting chair from late 3995 until mid-3996, when Chairman Clover died and she was inaugurated, with Bernard Warren as her Vice-Chair. She was much more compromising than Jim and the party grew under her term. She was a childhood friend of Jim's, since 3rd grade of Primary School. She stated that she would guide the party to stay true to Jim's original vision. She resigned in February of 4007 Bernard Warren He was elected Chairman after Williams resigned. Policies Young People While voting against the Maturity Reform Act, the DSPL does believe children of age 12-16 should be allowed to participate in politics. The Young Democratic Socialist Union allows people from age 12 to 26 to join it's ranks. The youngest members are encouraged to speak their minds and share their views. Economy The DSPL favors strong government intervention in the economy, voting in favor of the recent economic reforms proposed by the GNRG, which placed most of the private sector in the hands of the working class. The DSPL went even further, proposing the elimination of the private sector in infrastructure, but only got support for energy generation. Civil Liberties The DSPL voted in favor of the "Together!" movement's reforms, including the Humanization of Military Practices Act, and the Act of Secularization of the State. The DSPL believes the government should have the power to watch citizens and considers it to be a violation of a person's privacy. Elections Election of 3995 The DSPL was given 8 seats in the Presidium of Lodamun, all from the province of Norstavan Election of 3999 The DSPL was voted into 47 presidium seats, achieving the most seats from the province of Norstavan. Relationships with other Parties The Great National Republican Guard The DSPL and GNRG have been unofficial rivals since the day the DSPL stepped into the Presidium. However, the rivalry has been relaxed and the GNRG have proposed a Jim Clover memorial in Norstavan, a move that left many in the DSPL surprised and heart warmed. Libertarian Solidarity There is little doubt that Libertarian Solidarity is the DSPL's greatest ally in the Presidium, holding very close voting records. Since both parties have grown significantly, this friendship has become ever so important to bringing leftist and libertarian ideals to Lodamun. Lodamese Social Democratic Party While there has been very little interaction between these two parties, their voting records are similar and the DSPL considers the LSDP a friend in the Presidium. National Worker's League The relationship between the NWL and the DSPL is a strange one. The DSPL view the NWL as an authoritarian force and ally of the GNRG, but regard them as less authoritarian and as less of a threat. Pro Lodamunese Unitarian Party The DSPL regards the PLUP as a wildcard. It is definitely a leftist party, but the DSPL cannot reach a conclusion on the issue of it being libertarian or authoritarian, and so the DSPL avoids confrontations with the PLUP. Together! Movement The Together! Movement is the newest addition to presidium, and the DSPL's ally at that. Along with the Libertarian Solidarity, and the DSPL, they make up a coalition of Leftist Libertarians parties attempting to push the authoritarian establishment out of the government for good. National Liberal Alliance The NLA insulted Jim Clover posthumously during a debate about the Jim Clover Memorial in Norstavan. The NLA has increasingly displayed itself as a force seeking to re-establish the bourgeoisie class in Lodamun and therefore, is held in disdain. Category:Parties in Lodamun Category:Socialist parties